The Other Substitute Shinigami
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: Apparently, somehow, Ichigo wasn't the only Substitute Shinigami, and there was another one, in a separate timeline. Somehow, the timelines have merged, and this mysterious replica was forgotten in the records of the Shinigami! One of them has to die, and both of them don't count on it yet!
1. Alternate Time

He crouched atop the roof, drowning in his thoughts. He didn't stop thinking about just one thing, and it made him sick. A name that made him want to kill.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Oh, the Substitute Soul Reaper. The saviour of the Soul Society. Did he think he was the only one? They both went to Karakura High, since the Substitute had enrolled. Ichigo only acknowledged him with a nod.

"I will kill you one day." He growled.

A hollow appeared to be attacking a human somewhere in the distance. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

He flash stepped over to where it was happening.

"You Hollows should just cut out the constant appearances and die already."

Uryu watched intently from the shadows.

"A Soul Reaper who hates Ichigo and kills Hollows? My perfect chance for revenge."

After he'd killed it Uryu stepped out.

"Hello."

"Forget it. I don't work with Quincies." He said before preparing to flash step away.

"Wait!"

"What now, huh?"

"You want the same thing as I do, don't you? Revenge."

"I don't give a shit. I work alone, Uryu Ishida."

Uryu gave up. He didn't want to start a fight, and he'd been gathering intelligence on this certain Sub Soul Reaper, and he wasn't one to mess with. Yet there was something wrong with all of the data. It had no date.

He decided to walk home, but today just wasn't his day.

"Hey!"

He turned around to face his mortal enemy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'the' Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What is it you have against me?"

He laughed.

"If only you knew."

"What's your name, and why do you have a Zanpakuto?"

"We both go to Karakura High, well, that's what it's called in my time-space. You think you were the only Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"I was always told there was another one, but I didn't believe it."

"It's because we were in separate time lines in the same time. You know Ashido Kano?"

"Rukia Kuchiki told me about him. She met him in Hueco Mundo."

"He's alive?"

"I don't know."

"Blow, Tatsumaki!"

Ichigo was blasted backwards as a severe gust of wind ravaged the area around him.

"You don't want to see my Bankai."

"You have Bankai?"

"My story's the same as yours. Trained by Yoruichi, beats up Byakuya Kuchiki, the whole lot. We're the same."

"Why do you want to kill me, then?"

"Because I'm dead."

"But you're standing in front of me!"

"I told you, we're in separate time lines. In my time-space, I'm the Substitute, but in yours, you are. For some reason, they've been merged, and now, no-one knows me. I don't like it. I'm going to kill you, and erase your time-space."

"Not gonna happen. Isn't there another way?"

"No."

"Well then, it doesn't look like too bright a future for you, then." Ichigo stated, as he readied Zangetsu.

"You think?" he said.

"What is your name? I don't fight without knowing my opponent's name."

"My name? I don't have one. But I'll gladly have yours, once I kill you." He growled.

"Ok!" Ichigo shouted as they both clashed Zanpakuto, equally matched.


	2. Ultimatum

Ichigo slammed Zangetsu into Tatsumaki, and the two blades ground into each other.

"But why do you have a different Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Every Zanpakuto has a different soul. Don't play dumb. Yet Tatsumaki looks the same as Zangetsu, I'm sure."

They leapt away, and Ichigo stumbled, giving the other Shinigami enough leeway to slide in and start brutalising Ichigo.

"God damn it!" Ichigo grunted.

"I'm too fast. You might as well stay still, it makes it easier."

"You're too cocky." Ichigo laughed, as he accumulated Spiritual Pressure.

"Going for a Bankai? Bad idea." The other Shinigami moved quickly, yet at point-blank range, just before Ichigo was surely dead, Ichigo released Getsuga Tensho.

"Shoot." The other Shinigami merely dodged the wave, but realised at the last moment that Ichigo's intentions were otherwise.

"Tricked!" Ichigo descended from above, raining down upon the other Shinigami.

"Damn you!"

"So, are you going to tell me if there is another way?"

"Consult the King of Souls."

Ichigo made a face.

"Never going to happen!"

"Well then, I have to kill you."

The other Shinigami slid out from under Ichigo and went in for a stab, but was hit by a Quincy Arrow just before.

"As much as I hate you, I don't want you dead unless I kill you." Uryu spoke calmly.

"This guy is…" Ichigo started.

"I know, I just figured it out."

"So what do we do?"

"We help him find his way back." Uryu grimaced.

"And how do you profess to do that?" the Shinigami muttered.

"We take you back to where you came from."

The Shinigami erupted in laughter.

"And you think I'll go there willingly?"

"It's that or you die, I'm afraid." Uryu muttered.

The ultimatum was set.

**To those of you who have been waiting for a second chapter, you have my apologies. I am a busy person, and I forget lots of things.**


End file.
